Rei'juro Satonaka
Rei'juro Satonaka is a former member of Royal Guard and also former Captain of the 13th Division. He is also the father of both Shiro Kujo and Van Satonaka as well as the son of one of most feared shinigami who ever lived Tiriel Satonaka. Despite this, Rei'juro has disowned his allegience to the Satonaka Clan and has taken an active role in the Collective Vices Appearance Personality Despite openly disowning his family, Rei'juro is very protective and supportive of his entire clan and is always prepared to jump to their aid any time they are in trouble, but more often than not he is always stopped by his desire to see what happens and if they can pull through on their own. His wife leaving him, impacted Rei'juro greatly; resulting in him becoming the type of person he is now. He is insanely loyal to his family even going against orders to kill any of those who were exiled and deemed a threat, which included his son Van. He is extremely entertained by playing with opponents during battle to the point of where he rarely kills in battle due to getting distracted. This is mostly because of the fact that he likes fighting against his family but doesn't want to actually kill them or inflict major harm. In most cases, Rei'juro comes off as a bit of a joker with a cheerful demeanor. He also prefers to be optimistic and treats every situation with a great sense of humor. He is highly respected by other shinigami as well, not only because of his great power, but for his desire for peace in the world. Despite his past and his powerful position in the world, he tends to be kiddish and joyful as to not to scare any children. ﻿ History Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Powers And Abilities Monsterous Strength: He has a very large degree of physical strength, displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Rei'juro's strength is shown when he fights his son allowing him to hold off bladed attacks with nothing but his bare hands alone alo being able to snap a regular sword in half with one downward strike. His very presence is enough to bring some shinigami to their very knees. He was also able to stop a Shikai with his bare hand, proving his strength was more than enough to combat someone of his same level. He further shows his strength by being able to effortlessly cut through someone's Bankai. He has also been shown to break free from bindings with relative ease. Tremendous Durability: He easily ignores most of the injuries he's sustained in battle not suffering any debilitations despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. He can also use his spiritual energy as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents Terrifying Spiritual Energy: Rei'juro is shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. To some it seems as though his very presence is monstrously overwhelming. Rei'juro's spiritual energy has shown itself to be able to nullify poisons as well. His spiritual pressure was considerably powerful even with the release of his Shikai. His control is so great that he can use it to suppress an opponent's zanpakuto. His skill and control at using his spiritual energy allows him to perform a variety of abilities. *'Spiritual Threads': Rei'juro is able to form invisible spiritual threads to bind his opponent in place. While powerful, these threads can only be manifested through a reflective surfaces such as a building's windows or clear water, where they can be seen. In turn sufficient cutting can easily break the the threads Psychokinesis: Rei'juro's most frequently displayed psionic ability is his devastating degree of psychokinesis. With it, he is capable of creating enormous telekinetic impulses in the tactile form of concussive bursts. He has also displayed very fine control over his psychokinesis to the point that he can perfectly perform mundane tasks as if using his own hands. He can also change his psychokinetic attacks from creating telekinetic repulses to execute sharp and precise functions, effectively allowing him to telekinetically cut or slash objects *'Telepathy': Rei'juro is capable of performing mass-levels of telepathy, able to link to multiple minds simultaneously. He is also able to control another via telepathically controlling one's mind, and can retrieve, transplant, and even rewrite memories. He can also "overload" minds, telepathically assaulting others which can induce unconsciousness or mental death. *'Soul Projection': To prevent death Rei'juro has developed a technique that allows him to project his spirtual particles in the form of a large soul from his body. Once he has done this he can manipulate these particles into another being. This process allows him to slowly take over their cells with his own possessing their body as he begins to gain dominance *'Transmutation': Rei'juro has the ability to transmute any substance into another, such as turning ice into wood, or metal into glass. His transmutation is not an ability of its own, but rather is an extreme form of psychokinesis. *'Teleportation': Rei'juro's most impressive small-scale display of psionic power, he can bend space, allowing him to travel from location to location without occupying the space between. Rei'juro is able to use his teleportation instantaneously, making it far superior to any high-speed movement techniques, including Van's techniques. *'Astral Projection': An extension of his psionic abilities, Rei'juro is able to psychically transfer his presence and consciousness to other locations. The transference is so powerful, it causes a spiritual manifestation of himself to form in the location he is viewing. Rei'juro's astral projection allows him to view areas with superior accuracy, as if he were there himself, but negates a stealthily approach, as both he is visible, and his presence is able to be sensed. **'Tactile Astral Projection': Possibly the most extreme extension of his psionic abilities, Rei'juro is able to take astral projection a step further, and create a tactile astral projection, effectively an echo of himself. Unlike his typical projection, Rei'juro's tactile projection is solid and tangible, fully able to access his psionic powers, to a lesser degree, and interact with his environment. Rei'juro shares a hive mind with his projections, allowing him to see what his projections see and vice versa. The extent of Rei'juro's tactile projection is so extreme, he likened it more to the creation of a clone, than a projection. His tactile projections are permanent, dissolving only at his will, and effectively allow him to literally be in multiple places at once. Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: He has shown to be able to fight very effectively, putting considerable amounts of strength behind his attacks and also able to counter attacks from various angles.He has shown to be able to fight off opponents shikai with his own blade still sealed. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency including Van's own crystal constructs. Master Flash Step User: He is fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. In battle he is able to strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. In battle, Rei'juro has shown great enough reflexes to dodge point-blank sword attacks unscathed. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage Grandmaster Hand To Hand Combatant: '''He often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. '''Kido Master: Genius Intellect: Rei'juro is a very insightful man, regularly showing more understanding than one would expect. He hasshown the ability to understand things he has no personal experience with. He is very adept at finding and exploiting weaknesses in his opponents' techniques. He is also adept at adjusting to his opponent's attack patterns and battle methods to better counter them. He very perceptive and notices traits in people that others wouldn't notice and sees what drives a person's actions. He has also demonstrated keenly sharp intuition to incoming danger. Zanpakuto Shikai: Not Yet Revealed [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Revealed Category:Characters Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Shinigami Category:Villians Category:Former Captains Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Collective Vices Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Faction Leader Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Kohai Tochi Residents Category:13th Division Category:Ki-Rin